


A whole new world (cedfia version)

by The_Jester_Lover



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Creepy Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dating, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flying, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), Inspired by a Movie, Light Petting, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Songfic, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: Songfic. Sofia wants to take Cedric on a magic carpet ride.





	A whole new world (cedfia version)

**Author's Note:**

> I present my first songfic, I believe everyone knows this song, right?  
> Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm still learning English. Hope you like it.

_Sofia's part in italic_

_Cedric's part in underline italic_

**_When they sing at the same time, bold italic._ **

* * *

In the dead of night, dark and silence reigned in the whole Castle. The only light came from the sorcerer's tower window, for Cedric remained still up, obfuscate in his spell book, trying without success to get the magic lessons into his head.

He didn't realize there was a silhouette watching him through the window.

Sofia smiled at seeing him and knocked the glass softly to draw his attention, then he turned over, puzzled.

When he saw her he almost fell from his chair from the impression and then ran towards her, opening the tall window in a rush.

―What on Earth are you doing!?―he yelled out of his wits.

―I came to say hi―the princess answered in a good mood, dressed in her nightgown and floating in front of him more than fifty feet away from the ground.

―S-Sofia! A-are you f-flying?―the sorcerer asked perplexed.

―Yes, look―Sofia rose in the air revealing the carpet that held her―It's a magic carpet. It came all its way from Tangu just to see me.

Cedric breathed in relief pinching his nose bridge, for a moment he had thought that he was insane and seeing things.

―Lovely…―he answered glancing barely at it. Then he shook his head and looked at her seriously.―Do you know what time is it? It's too late for you, you should be in bed already, not playing at… breaking your neck.

―But the carpet wants to go on a ride. So I thought…―she hushed, thoughtful, like if she didn't know what to say.

Cedric frowned at her, utterly scandalized.

―Are you telling me that you pretend to go flying away in the middle of the night on a doormat? What the heck are you thinking? Are you out of your mind? No. No way. Not at all.―he went close to her, fuming mad―Perhaps your parents don't care about what you do or do not in your free time, but I do care!―he blurted out―And I already have enough, knowing that you pass all the weekends "training" to be a protector of whatever, as for, on top of that, you come to me with this!―he said, shaking his hands angrily as he spoke and then he pointed at her with a finger―You're not going anywhere, young lady! You'll not leaving the castle at these hours to gad about without a responsible adult!

She looked at him with open wide eyes, surprised by his reaction.

At that moment Cedric realized the way he just spoke to his princess and was regretted right away, putting his hands on his red cheeks and making a nervous little noise.

―I mean… B-b-because you might be… ehm… you…―he muttered looking at the floor―What I was trying to say is… I didn't mean you really need of anyone to…

Before he could apologize Sofia let out a clumsy giggle, letting him confused.

―Well, it's not like I pretended to go without a "responsible adult", so…―she said shrugging―So you don't have to worry about it.

Cedric glimpsed outside to see if there was someone there, but there was no one.

At the sight of him doing that, Sofia laughed even louder.

―I mean… Do you wanna go for a ride?―she shyly proposed―We could get out of the Castle. See the world!

The sorcerer stared at her, puzzled. Then he looked at the carpet and then at her again.

―What? M-me? A-are you saying…?―he stammered, insecure.

She gladly nodded.

―But I don't know how to… I've never…―he looked her in the eyes with apprehension.―What if I fall out?

―Don't worry, Mister Cedric, it's completely safe. Even Amber has learned to ride it―then she stretched her arm, offering her hand to him―Do you trust me?

Cedric looked at her again, indecisive, but her radiant smile cleared up every doubt in his mind. Of course he trusted her, who else could he trust more?

―Y-yes―he answered, nodding shyly and reaching her hand.

She grabbed his wrist tightly and right away he was on the alcatifa, which was solid enough to support his weight but too thin as to give him a security feeling.

Before he could think it twice and ask the girl to let him get down of there, the carpet took off, leaving his workshop through the tall window full throttle, catching him by surprise and making him grasp the princess' shoulders, screaming like crazy.

Sofia laughed at loud at his reaction, remaining a perfect posture with straight back as the sorcerer was squeezing her as she was the only safe axis.

―AAAAAAHHHHHH! I WANNA GET DOWN! I WANNA GET DOWN! NOOOOO! SOFIAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cedric saw how they approach dangerously fast towards the wall and hid his face behind the girl's shoulder, terrifed of the imminent crash. However, the carpet lifted just in time and soon they were flying over the Castle lands and Dunwiddie village.

Then the sorcerer opened his eyes and wondered at the beautiful aerial nocturnal view over the roofs and deserted streets lighten by bright lamps. He relaxed his grip a little and leaned slightly to look down over the edge of the carpet.

Sofia smiled happily at see him and started to sing a song.

" _I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid._

_Tell your princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?"_

Cedric smiled at her, delighted, and look around again, his eyes gleaming with fascination.

_"I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder"_

The carpet meandered across an alley and with its tassel took a purple flower from a balcony and gave it to the princess. Sofia put the flower behind Cedric's ear, making him blushing, and kept singing.

" _Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride._

 _A whole new world!_ "

The carpet rose high in the sky until reach the thick cotton clouds before them…

_"A new fantastic point of view."_

… and then it started to get up and down playfully, making the sorcerer laugh excited.

" _No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming"_ she sang.

Cedric looked fondly at the princess and carried on the song.

_"A whole new world._

_A dazzling place I never knew._

_But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you"_

The carpet went around a huge white cloud in circles and then got away quickly until merging into a herd of majestic flying horses.

" _Unbelievable sights_ ," the sorcerer continued, outstretching his arms like wings courageously, like a flying horse, to feel the wind on his chest, " _Indescribable feeling"_.

In a display of naughtiness, the carpet moved away off them, letting them both to fall a few feet before picking them up again…

_"Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky"_

… And then it raised them even higher before plummeting down towards a silver river.

" _A whole new world! " _Cedric had to cover his eyes from the fear, but Sofia took his hands so he could appreciate the nice show of illuminated boats.

" _Don't you dare close your eyes!"_ she said, pointing at the huge pyramids that stood in front of them.

" _A hundred thousand things to see "_, he answered fascinated,  _" I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far"_, he looked at Sofia fixedly,  _"I can't go back to where I used to be"._

" _A whole new world"_  Sofia sang, bending to caress a wild horse that galloped in the ground next to them.

" _Every turn, a surprise" , _Cedric seconded.

 _"With new horizons to pursue,"_ she said, relying her head on his shoulder.

" _Every moment, red-letter"_  Cedric opened wide his eyes at having her so close and smiled from pure joy.

" _ **I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare.**_

 _ **Let me share this whole new world with you"**_ They both sang at unison, looking each other in the eyes.

Passing by an apple trees field, Sofia grabbed an apple and offered it to him, grinning.

Cedric bashfully accepted it, his cheeks as red as the fruit in his hand, his heart beating strongly and his belly full of fluttering butterflies.

The carpet descended a bit more until reaching the river level. They both looked down and watched their reflection on the crystal clear water, as defined as if it were a mirror.

_"A whole new world"_

_" A whole new world"_

_"That's where we'll be"_

_" That's where we'll be"_

_"A thrilling chase"_

_" A wondrous place"_

**_"For you and me"_**  they said at the same time.

Sofia snuggled into his shoulder, even closer than before.

Cedric surrounded her with his arm and used his fingers to caress the bare skin of her arm as he buried his nose in her hair, breathing her lilacs smell.

…

Sofia and Cedric were sat on a pagoda roof in the kingdom of Wei-Ling as they enjoyed the splendid fireworks that were taking place during the festival.

They both clapped pleased with the show and then the princess rubbed her hands in her arms trying to warm herself.

―Are you cold?―he asked worry.

―A little―she shyly admitted.

Immediately the sorcerer untied his string and opened his robe, making a gesture to her to come closer. Sofia nestled between his legs and he closed the robe again with her inside, warming up her against his chest.

―Only you could think of leaving to see the world in your nightgown, girl.―he scolded her softly.

―But I brought a warm sorcerer with me―she answered.

Cedric let out a giggle and then hugged her and rocked her in his arms playfully.

Sofia cuddled in him comfortably, enjoying his smell and his heat. She felt better there than in any other place. Looking up she could see his face, with his long nose standing out. She raised a finger to touch the tip, making a little laugh.

At that he smirked at her and, leaning his chin on her shoulder, he started to rub his nose against her neck, tickling her and making her guffaw.

―What? Uh? What is it? Do you think it's funny, you cheeky little girl?

―Yes!―she responded in laughs―I like it!

―Ooohh, so you like it, hm? The little princess likes her sorcerer's long nose… Well, I really like your plump pink apple cheeks, and I'm going to eat them up!―he exclaimed kissing her cheek lovingly.

They kept playing and clinching until they were breathing exhausted of laughing, Then Cedric spoke again.

―Thank you, for bringing me with you―he said sincerely―I'm having a wonderful time.

―You're welcome, I love to be here with you―she confessed―It's all so magical…―she said looking at the fireworks.

Cedric wasn't looking at the sky, but at her gleaming blue eyes where he could see the colourful pyrotechnic reflected.

―Magical…―he whispered letting little kisses across her cheek as he squeezed her―Beautiful, lovely…―his kisses were approaching slowly to her lips as he incremented the passion, until reaching the corner of her mouth―My wonderful girl. How I wish to…―But suddenly he realized what he was doing and stopped right away, clearing his throat embarrassed and looking away from her―Th-the view! What a lovely view! Beautiful!―he said to emend his behaviour.

Sofia looked up at him, puzzled. Cedric was completely red, his breath was fast, and his heart was beating loudly against her back.

At the feel of the girl's fixed stare, the sorcerer swallowed and met her sky eyes again, which were watching him attentively.

She smiled at his bewildered face and moved closer to him to let a little kiss on the tip of his long red nose.

―You are beautiful too―she said beamingly―And I love you.

Cedric frowned gaping at her and looked to another side again to hide his face from her. Then a smile started to showing up on his lips, crossing his face slowly until he was grinning from ear to ear. Closed his eyes tight as he sighed and squeezed his embrace again, keeping Sofia so close like he was trying to sticking her on his chest forever, making her laugh again.

After a while, the princess yawned lazily as she was playing with the sorcerer's yellow bowtie.

―It's time to go back home―he said, caressing her cheek with tenderness.

Although she didn't seem to like the prospect, Sofia nodded in agreement and let him carry her on his arms to the carpet, where she remained the rest of the ride dozing inside his soft robe, receiving his loving care, his coos and, sporadically, soft little kisses on her head.

"You make this world a whole new world to me, my beloved Sofia."

...

Already reaching the castle Sofia woke up, drove the carpet to Cedric's tower and he let down on his workshop floor.

―It feels funny, to have the feet on the floor…―he commented amused, feeling the solid stone under him. Then he approached to the window and bend down to say goodbye to the girl floating standing below him. He held her hand and took her knuckles to his mouth, kissing them courteously―Good night, my beautiful princess.

―Sleep well, Mister Cedric―she said looking up him with a warm smile.

Without any of them expected it, the carpet raised Sofia suddenly, making her join her face with the sorcerer's until their mouths found each other.

Cedric closed his eyes in a gasp and caressed her lips with his tongue, tasting her softly before introducing it into her mouth, moaning in pleasure.

Too many seconds later, the sorcerer reacted and move backwards from her, his face as live coal, covering his mouth with his hand.

Sofia touched her lips as well, surprised, but then she made a little enthusiastic giggle and rose in the air on her carpet.

―Night!―she gaily said, flying towards her window.

Cedric tottered wobbly on his feet as if their legs couldn't hold him and he fell down on his back, remaining laid face up, utterly stupefied.

Then he sighed, closed his eyes and passed out with a bewitched smile on his glowing face and the sweet taste of her mouth in his tongue.


End file.
